witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
From a Land Far, Far Away
|level = 13|enemies = Lv 13 Warrior|name = From a Land Far, Far Away}}From a Land Far, Far Away is a secondary quest available in . Summary There’s a tiny island due east of Redgill (on the eastern side of Ard Skellig), known locally as Hemdall’s Finger. Geralt climbed ashore on the isle to uncover the wreckage of a boat, and a corpse with its legs crushed, under the large oak tree. Using his Witcher Senses, he studied the crest on the section of the boat and concluded that is does not originate from the Northern Realms nor Nilfgaard. The journal lying near the victim makes mention of how the deceased man was hired to be a guide for Prince Valgridovt of a far-off land to help guide his family to Beauclair. They were travelling on two separate ships, one carrying the royal family's sealed letters with the guide and another carrying the royal family. They were to replenish supplies on the village of Ursten in northern Velen before entering the Pontar but their ships were being followed. Apparently, the guide's ship got blown by a horrible gale that tossed the ship onto the island in Skellige. The ship's destruction crushed the guide's legs and caused the sealed letters to sink into the waters. His last wish was to give the sealed letters and the journal to a foreign woman named Viki and tell her the words,"Viedhog latrut alame hoire." ''After looking for the top of a mast poking out the water with another unknown crest on the hull, Geralt dived down and inspected the underwater wreck. He found the chest containing a sealed letter written in an unknown language and the captain’s log. The log reads how the crew hated the guide and the foreign royals after leaving Val as they were seen as barbarians with strange customs. They believed that the expedition was cursed as the captain was informed that the foreign royals were fleeing from a coup that occurred in their home island. This confirmed their worries as the ship's destruction was at hand. The witcher journeyed back to the Continent and located Ursten northwest of the Border Post from Velen to Novigrad. Near one of the cottages in the village, he found a warrior speaking in an unfamiliar tongue. He asked whether the witcher has seen a woman and a “plaetyn” who have escaped punishment. Geralt then headed to the nearby inlet where a ship had crashed on the islets of the bay's mouth. On the bay's shoreline lies the second ship painted with the same unknown crest. The witcher then found some faded and old footprints nearby from presumably, a mother and child dragging their feet. Geralt followed the tracks up the steep slope to a small wooden watchtower where a foreigner spots him and flees. He chased her down the shoreline to a cave, aptly-named Widow’s Grotto. There awaits the warrior Geralt previously met. As the witcher enters the cave, so does the warrior, who tells him that he’s bringing the child back home and killing the “woman criminal” who stole the child(plaetyn). Geralt asked him what they did but the warrior replied that it was a matter for the usurper king, Dirgelech. Geralt can either turn them over or defend them. If the witcher refused to interfere, the foreign woman will drop unconscious. If Geralt refuses to let him harm them, he must defeat the warrior and receive a gift from the woman which he can accept or give back. The quest concludes as the woman and the child leave the cave.The official Prima game guide Journal entry : ''Geralt ran into a suspicious gentleman who was looking for a woman who spoke in a strange, unknown tongue. He claimed they came from some far-off land far beyond the sea. She had kidnapped a child, and he had been tasked with finding and punishing her. : On a small isle in Skellige Geralt found a diary written by refugees from a far-off land. Their ship had wrecked and the fate of its passengers was unknown. Geralt hoped at least some had survived and he would one day have the chance to return this diary to them. : In a certain Velen village Geralt came across a strange man speaking with a strange accent. The man struck Geralt as odd, even for a foreigner. Location of Journal (Starts Quest) (Click image to enlarge) Objectives * Read the diary found on the body. * Find the sunken chest mentioned in the journal. * Uncover what became of the second ship. * Search the area around the wreck for any sign of survivors. * Find the woman to whom the indecipherable message you found on the corpse is addressed. * Talk to the foreign woman. Additional Info * The quest begins in Skellige after finding the corpse and diary in the first wreckage at the island due east of Redgill (on the eastern side of Ard Skellig), known locally as Hemdall’s Finger, and''' NOT''' after meeting the "strange man" or warrior tracking the woman and child, as the journal entry is written. * In order to give the woman the "indecipherable message" and captain's log and gain a full conversation with her: it is important to skip meeting the warrior tracker (image 3) in Ursten prior to finding the second wreckage. If Geralt strikes up a conversation with the warrior at any time before meeting the foreign woman then the warrior arrives at the cave the same time as Geralt, and so Geralt cannot calm her to give her the letter and the player loses that portion of dialogue. Gallery Tw3 map from a land far far away.jpg Prima Guide From Far 3.jpg Prima Guide From Far 2.jpg Notes & references pl:Zadanie:Za siedmioma morzami Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests